


Hole lot of Glory

by Salty_Dog



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: F/M, Faux anonymous sex, Glory Holes, Human Daxter, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Dog/pseuds/Salty_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orange Lightning is back in Haven City, baby! And with less fur. He's got his body back, his bar is great, his girlfriend is great, that Kras City racing thing is over, and his best friend... is acting pretty suspicious. And now Daxter has some decisions to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And a whole lotta mess.

Now Daxter wasn't a nosy guy, but when your best friend tries to sneak off to who knows where without you, you'd get a bit suspicious right? And that's why Daxter was following his best friend to see where he went.

So maybe it was technically stalking but Jak had it coming, sneaking off to god knows where while Daxter was doing his best to adjust to being human again. It's the same sort of principle as being turned into an ottsel almost, except Jak was trying to be a loner and it was making him nervous. Sure he couldn't ride on Jak's shoulder anymore but nothing had changed, right? Sometimes he missed it. Jak seemed a lot farther away, and not just physically.

He didn't know what he expected, maybe that he could hang off Jak's shoulder and it wouldn't be a big deal? They had always been close, shoot they used to do things as kids that made him blush now but that if he started Jak would probably do it. They were best friends for a reason after all, and a little height increase shouldn't change that.

But it did. For some reason Jak wasn't as happy to be joined at the hip anymore. He thought he was just imaging it at first, but then it only got worse and now it felt like he couldn't even stand right beside the guy unless he had an excuse. And this was only after a week, he'd hate to think what it'd be like in a month from now.

So when Jak tried to sneak out of the bar Daxter decided to follow him. The guy was always welcome to some alone time but it was the fact that he was trying to hide it that was the real punch in the gut. And that's how Daxter came to be following Jak into a little hole in the wall pub. Even by Kras city standards the place looked shady, and the bouncer didn't even glance as Jak stalked in, gun strapped to his back. Real classy joint he was walking into here. He hoped this wasn't some stupid fight club.

He approached nervously and flashed an award winning smile as the bouncer glanced over him, snorting before shaking his head and letting him in. He held back the urge to make a cutting remark as he ducked inside. Man, the things he did for Jak, the guy almost didn't deserve him.

He made his way into the club, checking out the place with an appraising eye. He often went out to other bars to check out the competition, see if they gave him any ideas for the Naughty Ottsel. Tess thought it was a little unfair but it had netted them some good info about bar management, crowd control, all that good stuff. But he had never even heard of this place, so he had to commend Jak on his choice of hideouts, even if he couldn't comment on the quality of the place.

It was dark, almost too hard to see. The bar was lit up of course, and a doorway in the back which must lead to the bathrooms judging by the tiles. Daxter could make out a familiar silhouette ordering a drink so he retreated to an empty booth, sizing up the place. It wasn't too full but it wasn't packed either, just enough people that you could fade into the crowd, but not enough that you couldn't  spot whoever you were looking for if you tried.

Jak didn't try though and drank his drink peacefully, Daxter tried not to be bitter. He was going to find out if this place served better drinks and then make his better than theirs. Jak glanced around before getting up and heading to the bathroom. Daxter used the time to order a drink, then finish it and Jak still wasn't back.

Maybe he was just a fast drinker… okay it was gone in twenty seconds, but he didn't know for sure that a bathroom was the only thing back there. He got up and followed Jak, it would be weird if he snuck off just to use a toilet. he peeked in before entering, Jak nowhere to be seen. Stall door at the end closed and some guy was washing his hands.

Not wanting to look like a creep he walked in as the other guy finished drying his hands and walked out. Now he was alone with Jak, not that the guy knew he was there. He looked at the stalls, noting the graffiti. The first one’s door was busted and he didn't have much hope for the others quality.

He used a urinal and washed himself up, a habit from his Ottsel days he hadn't quite gotten past yet. Otherwise he could smell some sort of musky scent and he was weird enough as it was. And he dried himself all before Jak was done. He turned to stare incredulously for a moment, snorting and shaking his head. And then he spotted it, there on the stall beside Jak’s it read “good time inside.” and Daxter shrugged. He may as well annoy Jak while he could, bang on the divider and run, slipping back into the crowd before Jak could find out who it was. That sounded like a good time to him, just a harmless prank.

He stepped into the stall and let his eyes adjust, why was this place so dark? He sat down on the toilet seat lid  and glanced towards Jaks stall, having to do a double take. There was a hole between the stalls. His stomach did backflips, Jak would see him and he'd be so pissed. Except no, it was too dark. Jak couldn't be here to use this could he? No, of course not. And Daxter got a terrible idea.

It was harmless, he told himself as he started to jerk himself to his full size. He'd give Jak a scare, make him embarrassed and then Jak would never go to seedy bars again. He pressed himself to the hole. He knew Jak would never hurt him, but a stranger putting their dick in his face might be more than fine to hurt.

He lost his nerve, but looking around there wasn't even any toilet paper he could throw on the guy. He figured he should do it, but at least give the guy warning.

He knocked, and pushed himself through. It was nerve wracking and Daxter lost his nerve the second he was fully inside the hole. And he was certain Jak was going to get very pissed, very quick. He held his breath, listening intently before pulling back. And that's when a hand wrapped tightly around him and he gasped. This was it. Jak was going to crush him and that would be the end. Goodbye any chance of a sex life.

He tried to pull back but Jak had a firm grip that he wasn't going to argue with. He felt breath on the tip of his dick and he could feel a tingle shoot through his spine and his limbs. He didn't dare think about it, not his Jak, he wouldn't. As he felt lips and a tongue on him he made a noise he never knew he could make,  and a part of him died. The innocent part that could imagine surprising his best friend with his dick as a harmless joke.

He couldn't believe it. This couldn't be Jak, it just couldn't. And yet it was. He could tell by the way he breathed and the small pant he made as he stopped sucking to catch some air. Everything was Jak, he could feel the rough calluses and bumps that he knew Jak had on his fingers, he could feel the scar Jak had inside his mouth from a stray fishing hook when they were little, he could even feel the thrum of eco that never left Jak and was always silently humming under the surface of his skin.

Even the pace set reminded him it was Jak, he could feel the barrier between them shake as Jak pushed himself forward because he never gave any physical challenge less than one hundred percent. And as Jak breathed heavily Daxter knew that he was getting off on it. Because he remembered what that sounded like on the nights when he was still an Ottsel and Jak didn't realise the amount of noise he was making. He could hear Jak beating off and damn him for knowing what that sounded like too.

This was Jak blowing who he thought was a stranger in the back of a shady bar in a restroom through a glory hole. And Daxter was enjoying it and doing his best not to say anything otherwise Jak would stop, he'd know. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done, especially when Jak groaned with him still in his mouth. His thighs shook and he wondered if he was breaching some kind of consent. Jak wanted to blow an anonymous stranger and he was technically from his perspective, but this one just happened to be his best friend.

Daxter panted and tried to move of his own accord but Jak had other ideas. He held tight and bobbed his head and Daxter could practically see the look of determination that would be on his face. So he just had to stand there and hug the wall until Jak got him off. He had to choke back a moan, he felt completely overpowered, was this just what it was like to be with someone, to be with a guy? Or was it just Jak?

Jak dropped his grip as soon as he was sure Daxter wasn't going to leave and deep throated him. Daxter squirmed and his head hit the wall. How many times had Jak done this? Daxter felt his gut twist at the idea of it. Shit, he wasn't wearing a condom. He didn't think he was going to get blown and Jak didn't seem to mind him not having one. Fuck he was going to have to get tested. What was he going to tell Tess?

Oh shit Tess. Tess was the best girlfriend a guy could ask for, maybe it was because she was older or it was just every woman he knew was great, but she didn't mind him wanting to experiment with guys, just so long as he stayed safe, didn't flirt with other girls, and told her about it. Which was more than fine with him, he didn't need any other girls, and didn't plan on catching anything. But how was he going to explain breaking those rules immediately in the back of a seedy bar in a bathroom through a glory hole, let alone stalking Jak there to do it.

His stomach clenched as Jak gave a loud moan and he knew he was going to pop any second now. He tried to pull out but Jak gave a small noise and closed his mouth a bit. Daxter nearly moaned and called his name at that, pulling back insistently and slipping out with a pop. He shuddered and started rubbing himself.

“Cum inside my mouth.” He did not expect those words from Jak and he almost came just from hearing them. “Please.” and it looked like he finally learned to ask nicely too. Daxter felt his lips curl into a dopey smile. _Sure_ _pal_ , he thought, pushing back into his mouth. _How could I leave a friend in need?_ Jak started to swallow around him and he tilted his head back. He let out a meek shrill noise and let his head drop as Jak lapped up all his spunk.

He took shuddering breaths and leant heavily against the wall, stomach spasming. Jak gave a chuckle and stood up buckle clicking.

“Good right.” Daxter wasn't sure he could talk even if he wanted to, “Want to return the favour?” Daxter nodded before humming his agreement, keeping his voice soft and airy and so unlike his normally. Jak pushed himself through and Daxter started stroking it.

Quid pro quo, Jak did something for him, it was only fair he did something back. He couldn't help feeling nervous as he let his pants fall to his knees. Jak slipped through the hole, brushing against his thighs.

“If you're even half as girly as you sound you should put your hands on the wall and hitch up your skirt.”

Daxter stuttered for a second and blushed as he did so, turning around. Jak wasn't actually going to fuck him dry was he? And not without a condom. _ Of course not, Jak would never hurt you. _ His mind whispered traitorously.

“Put your thighs together.” Daxter gave a sigh of relief and squeezed around Jak’s dick. There was something hot about it and Daxter felt his balls clench as Jak slid between his legs. He rocked back and forth and let Jak thrust.

Daxter clenched his thighs and had to hold back a breathy chuckle as Jak cursed, thrusting harder and faster. He sounded like he was saying something and Daxter strained his ears to listen as the thrusts became frantic. It was half murmurings of swearing and Daxter smirked at the soft hisses of “yes” slipping out of him. He squirmed as Jak splattered his thighs, and quieter than a breath said something as he was coming down. If Daxter hadn't been listening so closely he would have missed it entirely.

“Dax…” he tried not to panic as Jak pulled out. Did he know? Jak did himself up and left without a word. And Daxter straightened up. No, Jak never got followed around so he never even noticed it, plus Daxter was quite sneaky, obviously so it was unlikely that was it. But then it could only mean Jak was thinking of him, while fucking a guy.

It all clicked. Jak was acting distant because he was into him. Daxter started to get giddy, how could he not see it before, he was a really good looking guy and Jak was having weird thoughts about him. He snickered; Jak would probably blow his top if he knew, Along with other things… maybe multiple times.

Daxter felt his face heat up, he had never really thought of Jak like that. Guy was his best friend but also kind of a dork, in a good way though. And the guy was a real loser when it came to girls, but it was kind of endearing... when it wasn't being annoying. Crap, he wasn't getting a crush on Jak of all people was he?

Daxter shifted and felt the mess between his thighs; he needed to clean that up. It was kind of hot but he wasn't going to go home like this. Of course that was a hard deal to make with himself when there was no toilet paper. Guess he wasn't heading back to the Naughty Ottsel without taking a shower first.

 

By the time he made it back Jak was having a drink while Keira and Tess chatted to each other. Daxter wasn't sure on the etiquette of these types of situations but he wasn't going to do nothing.

“Daxie, you're back.” Tess flounced over the bar and kissed him on the cheek, holding him close. She took stock of him and tilted her head a little, dang she was sharp.

“Hi Tessykins,” he kissed her back. “And uh, I’ll tell you later.” he said eyes flicking over to Jak before he could help himself. Tess nodded, returning to behind the bar. “I’ll take a drink though!” He jumped onto the chair on the other side of Jak, swinging around before leaning close and Jak shrugged him away. Daxter watched Jak’s face closely; he didn’t look like he felt guilty. Not at first, Daxter turned his head away but kept his eyes on him and Jak’s face dropped its mask to look nervous for a second before Tess put a glass on the table.

They drank a little as the conversation turned to guns, as it often did. Keira and Tess made quite a pair, to say nothing of his and Jak’s additions. And of course ideas and plans were sketched up, discussions were had and everyone tried to keep up with Tess, who agreed fully with Daxter getting a gigantic gun, if only because she wanted to build one.

Daxter kept shooting glances at Jak, finally gaining courage as the conversation between the two girls picked up.

“Hey Jak, you wanna talk for a second?” he glanced at him giving a nod as he sipped his drink. “Alright,” Daxter gave a roll of his shoulders. “Cool,” he gave a steadying breath, “cool.” Jak raised an eyebrow.

“You alright, Dax?”

“Yeah pal, don't worry about me.  Just uh…” He met Jak’s eyes and panicked. “Are you avoiding me?”

“What? No!” Jak spluttered a little loudly and Daxter turned to make sure they didn’t attract eavesdroppers, but the girls were too fixated on their own conversation to notice.

“Uh-huh, sure, pal. Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Jak looked affronted but Daxter had to continue now, lest he give up anything even more embarrassing. “I mean I get it if you're adjusting to me, that's cool and all, I get I’m double my height and about twice as attractive, but we’re still best friends” Jak winces, “So get over it fast, okay?” Daxter took stock of Jak’s face. ”We are still best friends, right?”

“Of course, Dax.” Jak put a hand on Daxter’s head, ruffling his hair. “After all that we’ve been through how could we not be?”

Daxter snorted and bumped the hand off his head to do the same to Jak and get revenge, but he dodged. It was a minute long battle of wits and reflexes, and then Daxter pretended to sulk for a second until Jak let his guard down, at which point he claimed victory. Jak smacked the offending hand away and they shared a smile for a moment before Jak remembered whatever stick was jammed inside him and the mud, and he distanced himself, turning away and taking a drink. Daxter glowered for a minute before getting an idea.

“Are you acting weird because you know the deal between Tess and I?” He knew he didn’t know. Nobody but him and Tess knew, but if it lead to something fun Daxter wasn’t above pretending otherwise. Jak blinked quizzically and Daxter continued as if he was on a tirade. “Because I mean if it is I’ll be a little angry, pal. Honest.”

“What deal?” Jak took the bait and Daxter pretended as if it wasn’t his plan to begin with.

“Uh, deal? No one said anything about a deal, I don’t know what you’re talking about, big guy, you must have misheard me.” he leaned back and took a sip of his drink, avoiding eye contact.

“Dax,” Jak had a smirk on his face and Daxter had to avoid giving one in return, failing spectacularly he gave a cough and looked off in the distance, still smiling.

“Kind of exciting news really,” he gave an embarrassed laugh, “Tess said uh, that if I wanted to I could, y’know, mess around with dudes, experiment a little.” While Jak was processing this Daxter leant over to whisper in his ear, feeling particularly sadistic. “You know, fuck them, blow them, ride ‘em all day.” Jak choked and Daxter leant back feeling satisfied as Jak spilt some of his drink into his lap and grimaced angrily.

“Dax!” He put his drink down on the counter and mopped himself up.

“You asked.” Daxter chuckled to himself and tried to act casual. “So now that you know, if you have any hidden thoughts about me, like I know you must,” He drawled, hamming it up. “Now’s your time.”  

“I’m good, thanks.” Jak stopped responding, distance growing, looking despondent and Daxter shrugged, trying to drown his bitterness in drinks.

“Suit yourself.”

So he was fine to fantasize about but not fine to actually hang out with. Fine to imagine blowing you but when you actually get down to it the fantasy is better. He knows what it’s like, being with Ashelin or Keira would be fun in a fantasy but in real life it probably wouldn’t go so well, not that they’d ever offered him a chance and he’d reject them, only Jak would have that luxury it seems.

It’s not as if Jak wasn’t a serial dater, he had gone out with a lot of people and broken up just as quickly. He went out with Keira the most and for the longest period of time, and even they repeatedly broke up and got back together, Daxter was pretty sure it wasn’t even because of big fights or anything, Jak just didn’t do stability well.  It’s not like Daxter was offering it either. He tuned back into the girls’ conversation, adding a quip here and there. But eventually Keira had to go and Jak made his decision to leave too at that point, of course. And Daxter didn’t turn back to wave them off when they left.

“So whats going on?” Tess asked as soon as they were out the door, dropping the glass she was shining. Daxter rubbed his face.

“Can you pass me a shot?”

“Is it that serious?”

“No, maybe, I don’t know, I just don’t know how to take it is all.” Tess poured him a small one. “Thanks.”  He drank and leaned back a little to see Tess looking at him expectantly.

“Well,” he started “You know that deal we made? The about me and uh” he scratched his face “other dudes…” Tess perked up in surprise, eyebrows rising.

“Did you do it?” Daxter ruffled his hair.

“Don’t freak out.” Tess gave a giggle, giddy smile breaking out. “Tess!” he blushed.

“You did it. Oh my gosh.” she giggled harder and Daxter folded his arms.

“Glad to see this is so funny to you. What, didn’t think I could do it? Because I did!” he pointed. “And apparently I wasn't too bad either.”

“Baby, we're dating I knew you could do it. It’s why I hold on so tight!” she smiled, cuddling him and kissing under his ears. “And I know you aren't.”

“Ooh Tess, baby!” she giggled as Daxter jumped up to kneel on the bar, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Rawr, You know, we could close the bar a little early today.” He said, kissing her neck. She tilted her head as if considering for a moment.

“Mm, how about you tell me all about your day, and we’ll see if something urgent just happens to come up.”

“Tessykins!” Daxter leant into her, hugging her tightly before letting his feet drop. She swung him around, making sure his feet were touching the floor before pecking him on the nose. She knelt to get the sign and Daxter leant back on the counter.  “Whoa, not that I’d mind but we should at least put the sign up.”  She laughed and swatted at him.

“You’re so bad!” she started heading for the door.

“Oh babe, you don’t know the half of it!” He vaulted over the counter, taking a seat. “I don’t even know where to start!”  He put an elbow on the counter, “Let’s see here.”

“Was it Torn?” Daxter choked on thin air and started coughing.

“You think- With tattooed wonder?” Daxter threw his arms into the air. “The guy doesn’t even like me!” Tess tilted her head and hummed.

“I mean, he doesn’t hate you, and he did say something along the lines of you being cute.” Daxter buried his face in his hands.

“Ugh, me and Torn? I don’t think I’d come away from that without a few stab wounds, or with my mental health intact.” He shuddered. “Thanks for the gossip though, now I’ll have something to tease him with.” He chuckled.

“No, don’t, he’ll know it was me!” she squeezed her arms together accentuating her bust. “Daxter, please don’t.”

“I won’t sugar, you can trust me.” She put a hand on his face and he put his hand on the other side, leaning into her touch.

“Thanks, my little whiskerpuss.” She pressed her finger gently to his nose before pulling back. “You’re the best.” He hummed in satisfaction.

“I know,” he gazed dreamily into her eyes for a second before he snapped out of it. “Hey, how did that even come up anyway?”  Tess looked away her face quirking in that way it always did when she got caught and knew she couldn’t get out of it.

“Well…” Daxter folded his arms. “I kinda asked and told him about our deal.”

“Tess! I swear, if I have to deal with a flirtatious Torn, two words which should probably never go together in the history of the world,” he started, getting louder. “I’m blaming you.” He pointed at her, poking her nose and she giggled.

“Okay. So what did happen?”

He scratched his chin. “Well, what started this whole thing is Jak being weird. You’ve seen how he’s been acting around me right?” Tess nodded taking a seat. “Well I kinda figured it was just he was taking some time to get used to it, but it’s been a week, that’s ages! But anyway, he started acting really suspicious and snuck away. I mean, I’m fine with the guy having things he doesn’t tell us but when he’s being all furtive about his hobbies is what makes me wanna pry into them.” He shrugged. “So I followed him.”

“Daxter,” Tess said unhappily, frowning.

“Yeah, I know. I don’t approve of it either, I even felt a little bad about it at the time. So it’s all good, right?” Tess rolled her eyes, smiling. “Jak doesn’t even notice me following, not like he would since he’s dealing with someone with my level of skills.” He swept his hand out. “Orange lightning! Fast, deadly, dangerous, and silent.” He changed his pose with every word, ending by putting his finger to his lips.

He rolled his shoulders. “I trailed him down to this little hole in the wall bar,” Tess gasped, affronted that Jak would even dare. “Hole in the wall in more ways than one; it was as dark as anything! Not that I don’t mind the dark but there didn’t seem to be much going for it.” Daxter crossed his legs angrily. “I mean if he’s going to go to a bar it sure as hell better be a good one you know? Or at least one that has something going for it that we don’t.” He pouted. “And they didn’t even have anything weird or special.” He tilted his head a bit. “Well, I suppose they did have one thing,”

“What was it?”

He cleared his throat, not looking her in the eye, “Well in the back there was this literal hole in the wall…”

“Daxter!” Tess’s face flushed and her eyes scanned the room. “You aren’t telling me you used a glory hole are you?”

“A glory what now?” he chuckled. “Ain’t a whole lot of glory to be had in that thing, maybe to be felt but-“

“Daxter! I mean… did you?” a curious blush tinted her face and Daxter rubbed the back of his head.

“Well…” His eyes darted to hers. “Yeah.” She put her hands to her mouth. “I mean, well… it’s… I”

“Oh my god.” She grabbed onto his shoulders. “That is so…Hot.” Her voice dropped and Daxter felt his face flush.

“Y-yeah? You like that?” his mouth turned up at the corners and he tried not to look too hopeful. His Tess was as sweet as anything, but when she got in the zone… whew, it’s almost like she becomes a different person.

“Did you like it?” her voice was almost a growl and Daxter felt himself blushing.

“Yeah. I liked it.” Her hands threaded into his hair.

“Tell me about it.” One of her hands was on his thigh and the other was rubbing her own.

“It was pretty hot, I felt overwhelmed.”

“So you were kissing me after swallowing around a guy?” He blinked in surprise, opening his mouth to disagree. “Daxter, you’re an animal.” She kissed him, fully with tongue. He gave his all back. Damn Tess was not playing around, he thought as her teeth slid past his lips, nipping on them gently. “You did use protection right?”

“About that…” Tess’s eyes narrowed and her hands squeezed harder, nails sinking into him. He winced. “Now Tess, sweetie, baby, calm down, it’s not what you think.” She folded her arms. “I didn’t blow some strange guy! I know better than to do that without protection.” Her eyes narrowed. “Uh, well you see, it was Jak-” Her mouth dropped in shock.

“Jak?!”

“Shhh!” he clamped his hand over her mouth, glancing around. “He went to the bathroom and I just thought I was going to surprise him a bit for sneaking off to some shady bar. Bang on to stall or throw something at him, y’know.” He rolled his wrist. “Nothing bad, but then I saw the hole between the stalls, I didn’t think he’d actually do it!” She put a hand to her mouth.

He nodded. “Yeah, I thought I’d just scare him, so I put my dick in, and when I was taking it out he grabbed it and uh, went to town.” He rubbed the back of his head.

“Jak sucked you off?”

“I know, I couldn’t believe it either.” Daxter got up and poured himself another shot.

“Did he know?” Daxter tilted his head at her and she elaborated, “That it was you?” Daxter drank his shot and jumped back to his seat.

“No, but you’ll never believe whose name he called at the end.” He didn’t even wait for her reply. “Mine! I mean, holy yakow.” He slumped, laying half of the counter.

“Wow.” Tess shook her head “still, i'm not sure why you had to take a shower.” she glanced at him through her lashes.

“Well, I had to return the favor, I couldn't leave my best friend high and dry.” he leaned in towards her conspiratorially, “Though walking back with sticky thighs wasn't fun I'll tell you that.”

“So you and Jak,” she said quietly, making an obscene gesture.

“Nah, just rubbing against each other.”

“Wow.” she moved some hair away from her face.

“Yeah.” they both sighed. “I told him about our deal and he didn’t even look interested though.” he rubbed the back of his head. “I’m starting to think he doesn’t like me or something.” Tess looked over to him, and put a soothing hand on his arm and they lapsed into silence. Staring off into space and thinking, Daxter was still processing it, running over the scenario in his mind when Tess finally spoke.

“I don’t think that’s it, it’s probably the opposite.” Darter tilted his head. “It actually makes sense if you consider some of the signs.”

“What are you talking about?” He squinted a bit, “you think Jak likes me?”

“Maybe” Tess said happily, swinging her legs.

“I don’t see it, why reject me then?”

“Maybe he wants something more than just experimentation,” she shrugged. “Why tease yourself with something you think you’ll never have.” He laughed.

“Oh yeah, sure.” He flipped his hand.

“I mean he never seemed to like you and I flirting, and you two have been friends for a while, and you never liked it when Jak got weird over girls.” Tess nibbled on her finger for a second. “Just when you were an Ottsel he could justify it as he’d never have you and neither would anyone else, well aside from when I was one for a while.” Her eyebrows jumped in dawning realisation. “But even then we didn’t spend a lot of time together, with Kras city racing and all.”

“Are you saying that this isn't a recent thing? What, that Jak has liked me for years or something?” Daxter rubbed his temples.

“Well, when you put it like that, I guess it sounds- Yes! I am. I mean, I know someone had to overlook the Naughty Ottsel, but I’m our gun expert and I never got called in to personally over see anything while you were racing with guns, even when they disabled the weapons systems.”

“I mean, you did…” he shifted around, “but I was always adventuring”

“With Jak.” She poked his forehead. “Face it; looking at it like that he seems pretty possessive.” Daxter put a hand over his forehead and rubbed at the spot.

“Okay, but why isn’t he being possessive now then, wouldn’t he want to be more clingy?”

“Not necessarily, maybe he can’t justify it anymore, or maybe he became aware of it and is trying to distance himself from the idea he might like you and instead is trying to convince himself it’s just lust, which he might not be able to do if he’s actually with you.” Tess shrugged.

“Well what do I do? Ignore it and hope it goes away?” Daxter slumped. “Because according to you that’s not going to work.”  Tess scratched the back of her head.

“I… I don’t know.” She rubbed her arms. “If I’m honest I don’t know if I could compete if you decided to try to date Jak.” She bit her lip.

“Tess!” he grabbed her hand. “I love you. When it came down to it I was going to let Jak go on his grand space adventure and stay with you.” She put her hand over his.

“That would have been Jak letting go of you, but if you had to let go of Jak, could you?” she sighed. “Because I don’t think Jak would want to share, and I can see how being away from him is making you feel.”  

“Tess,” His chest hurt, “I…” could he let go of Jak? If it came down to it he’d die for Jak, for Tess, but choosing between them? He couldn’t. “Would you share?” Tess flicked her hair.

“If you still had his cum on you I would have licked it up and kissed you with it.” Daxter spluttered.

“Tess!”

“His little goatee is cute; before I knew how much of a charmer you were I was going to aim for Jak.” Daxter felt himself glare.

“Tess!” She giggled and he shook his head. His girl was a handful alright.

He leant back to think, rocking his seat. He just had to get Jak to confirm his feelings, preferably in a way where he could back out if it wasn't what he actually wanted. He could deal with the whole contextualising his entire relationship with the guy later. And the possible change to his relationship with Tess. Boy that was a lot he was putting off. Whatever. 

He balanced his chair on two legs before rocking it back onto four. So a situation where Jak could act on his feelings towards him, without actually doing so directly. Wasn't that what he was doing already? But it wasn't actually him. His mind connected the dots.

What if he made it so it was him, and Jak knew it was him, but he didn't know he knew he knew it was him. Basically recreate his dilemma but with their roles reversed. He would be the one in the stall and Jak would decide if he was going to do it. It was brilliant.

Tess thought it was a dumb idea. Well what did she know! They were men of action! Adventure! They weren't going to just sit around a table drinking tea and talking about their feelings, that's not what dudes did. Things had to be worked out heat of the moment.

Tess pointed out that they'd have to talk it out anyways. Which was true, but they would have already figured out most of it out by then. 

“You just want an excuse to suck Jak’s cock.” He gave her an angry look and shook his head,then he thought about it, raising his brow and shrugging. He started to nod.

“It's a bonus.” she shoved him, amused smile in place as she admonished him.

“Daxter!” 

  
  


Another week and finally all the pieces were in place. Jak was being all suspicious again, and it was just a matter of setting things in motion and then enjoying it.

“Hey Jak, do you wanna check out this bar with me? I heard about this little place that you really have to dig around to find.” Jak shifted a little, looking at his glass.

“I think I'm good for drinks, thanks.” Daxter pouted. 

“c'mon pal, the demolition duo hasn't been out together in two weeks! That's bordering on a record right there, and there's no prizes for winning.” Honestly even aside from his plan he was feeling a little desperate for attention. Even if he knew Jak didn't hate him, the guy was slowly slipping away. 

Jak contemplated for a moment, not on changing his mind of course, before shaking his head. Daxter had planned for this too. He shrugged.

“Whatever floats your boat, big guy.” and he watched Jak take another sip of his drink, it was basically empty. “Take my glass up too when you're done!” and he leapt from the booth while Jak made a noise of complaint. He still got up to do it of course. 

With Jak occupied Daxter put on his coat and made sure he had everything he needed. Wallet, money, condoms (yes plural, you never know), wet wipes, keys, he was set and stretched for a second to make sure Jak wasn't going to pick today of all days to help out and do the dishes before he left. 

It was a simple plan, if Jak had said yes they would have gone to the bar together, since he said no Daxter was going to go to the bar Jak planned on going to and Jak would be basically following him there. Then he'd go to the stall and Jak would make his decision. It was a really simple plan. Daxter started walking, leaving his bar and ignoring the urge to look behind him every thirty seconds.

Now that he was actually putting his plan into motion he saw the problems with it. There was no guaranty that Jak would go to the same bar twice. He didn't know how Jak knew about its existence in the first place, let alone the spot at the back of it. Maybe Jak knew of more of them and wouldn't go to the one Daxter was heading to, maybe he wasn't even going to do it today and Daxter had misread the signs.

Daxter really had to fight the urge to look back and see if Jak was following him, if he had even left the Naughty Ottsel yet. Why did the dock area not have any corners? Then he might be able to turn around one and see Jak out of the corner of his eye. He thought of doing it anyway, but that was a whole nother can of worms.

Finally it was time to turn and with a sigh of relief he saw what was unmistakably Jak with his peripheral vision before the wall obscured his view. He walked a bit more assuredly after that. Soon enough the bar was before him and he entered it, giddy with excitement. 

A pint of beer or should he go straight to the glory hole, either way he was going to get something down his throat. He ordered whiskey, downing it and putting the glass down at an empty booth. Thinking about it, Jak might not be so keen on him hanging around some shady bar by himself. He slipped into the bathroom and the last stall, stomach churning in excitement as he waited.

It was taking too long and Daxter fought against tapping his foot in anticipation. Jak was late and that wasn't good.

What if Jak got nervous that they were going the same direction and changed his mind, or Daxter didn't hide the fact he knew Jak was following him well enough, or Jak didn't want to risk getting seen by him in the small bar. Or just didn't want him. That would sting at this point. 

Now that he had time to think he could see how lucky he was that his plan made it this far. The stall could have been occupied for one thing. 

The bathroom door creaked and footsteps made their way closer and entered the stall beside his. He listened intently, as the person beside him but unseen locked his door. 

It could be anyone, he realised as he heard a belt click in the silence. He hadn't thought of that, of what he'd do if some stranger went to him before Jak could. He jumped as a dick slid in front of him without warning.

“Didn't anybody ever teach ya to knock?” his hand was on it before he even finished asking, rubbing along it. He was pretty sure it was Jak’s, but the guy was being extra quiet. It felt like Jak’s, then again he didn't have much experience stroking other people's cocks to begin with. He let out a hot breath and whoever it was tried to push forward needily, making the barrier creak.

Daxter smirked. “Ooh someone's ready! Keep your shirt on and your pants down, pal. I'm working on it.” he dug into his pocket and pulled out a condom, tearing the packaging and confirming which way it would unravel before he started to unroll it down the guy's dick. “You didn't think I'd do this raw did you?” his stomach gave a flutter as he said the words, he was only planning on blowing him, but the idea was there now. 

He lapped at the tip experimentally as he tugged it down to the base, checking it was on right. It didn't taste like anything, and he was pretty thankful for that as he brought his lips around it and started sucking on it. 

Jak groaned and Daxter felt his dick twitch as his tongue rubbed against it. So this was Jak, that was a relief. Daxter dropped his hands to undo his own belt, head bobbing along Jak’s length. 

Maybe Jak just wasn't good at sitting still, because there was a scraping noise, his nails digging into the shoddy wood of the barrier as he tried to push himself deeper into Daxter’s mouth, desperate and rocking back and forth. He was the one making Jak like this. Daxter pushed Jak in as deep as he could take him, swallowing around him fiercely, and practically fucking his own fist while he was at it.

Jak didn't disappoint and Daxter worked the back of his throat on him as Jak thrust himself forward and back. It almost wasn't fair, when Jak was blowing him he just had to bit his lip and take it, and now he was just jerking himself off feverishly as Jak fucked his face. Like hell he was going to let Jak off that easy, Jak had drug this out for two weeks and it was time Daxter got vengeance.

He pulled his mouth off Jak, who gave a breathless whine. He knew it was Jak but he could barely tell. Daxter caught his breath a little as he used his hand, planning his next move. He really couldn't think of anything other than making Jak blow right into his mouth, sucking him dry, or having Jak pulling on his hair as he did whatever he wanted.

Maybe he was just a big pushover and wanted other people to decide what he did for him. What can he say, he was a people pleaser.

“Just relax, big guy.” Jak gave a jerk of his hips and the condom slid awkwardly into Daxter’s hands and was ground into them more by Jak pushing forward. Daxter took it as a sign as he threw the condom away and lapped at Jak directly, feeling him throbbing in his mouth. 

“God,” he mummered, Jak still partly in his mouth. “I jus’ wanna taste you at the back of my throat.” Daxter slurped Jak’s dick, tickling his throat with it before pulling it back onto his lips and licking down it. 

What he wouldn't give to see Jak’s face right now. flushed and needy, hands ready to make him go so fast he'd see stars. He took the tip in his mouth, focusing just on it, tilting his head, Jak brushed past his teeth once or twice, but that only made the guy harder. Maybe it was like him when got all worked up over how everything was so Jak. 

He may as well give the guy what he wanted then. Daxter smirked a little, not even bothering to take Jak out of his mouth as he slurred. “I hope you feel as good as you taste.” he deep throated Jak and there was a bang on the stall wall as he started coming. Daxter pulled back in surprise and it splattered his chest before he pulled it back into his mouth and started swallowing like his life depended on it.

Daxter lapped at it until Jak pulled away, small shuddering breaths coming from the other stall. 

“Was that it? I mean, that felt kinda fast.” well that wasn't the thing you said to your best friend, Daxter tried again. “I kinda hoped that you'd fuck me so hard I'd feel it for weeks, y’ know? Feel you cum inside me, all over me..." Daxter licked his lip a little. That didn't sound so bad, actually.  he leaned back a bit wiggling out of his pants a bit as he rubbed himself. Could he even take take Jak? He wanted to find out. 

His breath was uneven as he checked his pockets with one hand, there had to be something he could use, he could always use the little amount of lube in the condom packets but he didn't feel like that would be enough for how fast he wanted to fuck his fingers. Or Jak’s fingers. 

He made a small noise and redoubled his search, why was lube the one thing he forgot? He dug into his chest pocket and pulled out a tiny bottle. He checked it. Lubricant, precursors be praised. He unscrewed the cap with his teeth. He didn't remember when he got it but who cared? He had it now. He squeezed some onto his fingers and set to work.

It felt good to satisfy urges, as soon as he started slipping his fingers in himself he felt content. He relaxed and set himself a slower pace, breathing quietly. 

He wished he had more hands, he wanted to have a soothing hand rub along his chest while still having his fingers moving and jerking off. He closed his eyes dreamily and just felt for a minute. 

Jak knocked on the wall and Daxter jumped a little. 

“What?” Jak wiggled himself expectantly and Daxter blinked. “there's no way you're hard again” He felt up Jak, jerking him off a little. If anything he was just even more ready to go. “Wow, fast in more ways than one, huh?” Daxter gave an airy chuckle “If it's like that I might end up going home drenched after all.” His lower body throbbed at the thought. 

Another condom, this one with lube included. It was a matter of teasing Jak too at this point, and maybe making the guy last longer. Daxter licked his lips a little as he got himself into position, pushing back gently. Jak thrust forward but Daxter was expecting it.

“Careful, that's not exactly my mouth, you know.” Jak froze and Daxter sunk down gingerly, squirming a little. It felt weird. He just let it sink in by itself, shuddering a little as it stretched him out. “Fuck.” he let out a little noise as his hips bucked shallowly. “That, whoo boy. Um.” he didn't have anything to say. He just breathed shallowly as Jak pulled back and forth carefully. 

It felt weird, not bad or anything, just weird. He gave a half chuckle and was rewarded by Jak hissing as the small laugh made him squeeze down. There was a sound of teeth clicking together as some fabric twanged. Jak had been biting his shirt. Daxter snickered a little more before his eyes widened at the feelings that caused. 

Being speechless has a sound. It's the little noise that happens when your breath is interrupted and then continues. And Daxter made that sound over and over as Jak finally started to move with intent. He couldn't even think of using his vocal cords, the apparent opposite problem Jak was having.

Low guttural sounds were being ripped from Jak’s throat as he tried to force himself not to make any noise. Daxter didn't know what to do, hands slipping off himself to support his balance as his feet tried to intertwine. He found a comfortable position and just felt, rubbing at himself slowly. 

What he wanted to feel was a warm chest at his back, strong arms wrapped around him. He didn't want some stupid barrier in the way, he wanted to feel everything as they went slow, wanted to feel Jak.

What was he, a girl? He shook his head and rubbed faster, breaking him out of his weirdly romantic imaginings. 

“C-congrats,” Daxter stuttered through the words. “You're my first.” Jak practically growled and the wood between them creaked and made splintering sounds, he was fighting to get even a little closer. “But how about you fuck me like you mean it?”

Jak didn't need telling twice, and Daxter’s whole body shook as he was reamed, the pace growing until he finally let out a noise of worry and Jak stuck to the pace, railing him at a decent speed. 

Daxter tried not to let his eyes roll back as Jak started to mess around with angles now that they had set a pace.

“Fuck, Jak.” he was rewarded with heavy thrusts and he moaned, closing his eyes and enjoying it. “Jak” 

Daxter blinked at the sudden loss of movement, rocking backwards. “What? What did I do?” his eyes snapped open, “Ah…” Jak pulled out and Daxter made a small noise at the loss. He was screwed.well, more like the opposite of that now. “Um, how about we forget I said anything-” there was a bang as his stall door burst open, the lock snapping as Daxter jumped and tried to cover himself futilely. 

Then Jak was kissing him, rubbing his hands all over him, pawing at his chest and arms and legs, Everywhere. Daxter reciprocated quickly, nipping Jak as he started jerking him off. Jak bit back, small barely there bites as he tried to pull Daxter even closer to him. Daxter turned, letting Jak’s neck lean over his shoulder, his chin at Daxter’s collarbone. 

And now he had to give Jak more lube and another condom. Daxter’s eyes closed as he rolled it down before he fluttered them open. He wanted to look, and damn did it look hot to see it roll down Jak’s dick while his hands caressed Daxter’s stomach.

They both hesitated before Jak entered him again, turning to look at the other's expression. Daxter was going to say something, he wasn't sure what, but instead Jak just tilted his head and Daxter kissed him before his legs shuddered in response to Jak slipping in. 

“Dax,” Jak murmured it into his skin, hands roving all over him. “Daxter, Dax,” just a constant stream of his name over and over. Daxter couldn't say anything, but his breath told every moan and cry. Jak finally wrapped his hand around him and beat him off. 

“Fuck.” he repeated it in a harsh breath, faster and faster. “Jak.” He came and Jak tilted his head back, his arm pulling Daxter close, trying not to cum himself. Daxter was sweating and let his head fall back, spunk on Jak’s arms and on Daxter’s stomach and shirt.

“who’s fast now, ey Dax?”

“Shut up.” Daxter panted, “Go faster” Daxter turned,pulling on Jak till he was draped in the guy’s lap, facing him, teeth pressed into Jak’s shoulder. He just stroked his chest and Jak brought himself to completion and then buried his face into Daxter’s hair, dragging his mouth along and pressing dry kisses to his skin.

It was a comfortable moment, and Daxter lazily cleaned himself and Jak off, grumbling when Jak peeled himself away from Daxter to clean up properly, throwing away the traces of their exploits. They ducked through the bar and backstreets of the city before finally making it back to the Naughty Ottsel. 

They were in a haze of afterglow, relief, and resolved sexual tension. Jak didn't even bother going upstairs and just crashed into a booth, Daxter got in beside him and laid on him, soothed as Jak’s fingers messed with his hair. Drifting off, until he felt the unmistakable signs of Jak getting nervous, and he opened one eye to peer up at him before speaking.

“Guess they won't let us back now,” he didn't see recognition in Jak’s features and continued, “Since we broke their door and all.” Jak snorted, relaxing a little but holding on tighter to Daxter, as if he might leave.

Daxter just blinked lazily for a bit, getting comfortable in Jak’s arms. He had to set up for when the place opened, take a shower, set up the bar, write down any daily specials or whatever. But later. He could do those things later. 

He breathed deeply, letting Jak’s hand smooth clumsily over his face and hair. Yeah, this was great. 

Greatness only lasted a few minutes until Jak shifted restlessly. Daxter stirred and patted the guy's thigh, just a few more minutes, he wanted to rest. 

Jak shifted again and Daxter let out a puff of air before sitting up properly. Jak wanted to talk, probably.

“So,” Daxter started, glancing at Jak. “where does this leave us?”

Jak considered this, glaring down at a spot on the table for a few seconds before looking back. 

“I don't know, you tell me.”

“I don't know either, pal.” Daxter sighed, “Ideally, best case scenario here, where do you see this going?” he had a lot to add, but this came first. Questions about Jak’s health later, along with everything else. Jak looked for the words before finally coming up with something.

“A mutually exclusive relationship.” Daxter just about choked on air.

“Bringing out the big words there,” he nudged Jak, “and the big commitments, huh?” he was smiling even though he didn't feel happy, Jak knew of course and he let it slip off his face. “What about Tess?”  

Daxter could feel what kind of face he was making, brows crinkled, mouth turned down. He hated himself for it as Jak turned his head quickly, a look of guilt on his face. It was a slap in the face to both of them. But Jak still had to answer. 

“I'd want her to be… fine.” Jak scratched behind his head.  “She's… nice. She'll find someone.” Daxter just stared blankly.

“Jak, I love her. You get that, right?” Jak stayed silent, staring at the wall away from Daxter. “But you're important to me too.” those weren't enough and he knew it, “I love you, Jak.” Jak turned to look at him and Daxter felt his stomach flutter. He looked away, clearing his throat. 

“Getting embarrassed, Dax?” Jak tilted his head a little.

“Who, me?” he swung out a hand. “Never!” 

“Love you too, Dax.” Jak smiled and Daxter felt himself grow lighter.

“Really?” And Daxter felt a little silly for even having to ask for reassurance.

“Yeah.” Daxter laid his forehead against Jak’s collar bone and sighed. Jak patted him awkwardly on the back, other arm slipping around Daxter’s waist and pulling him closer. 

“Love you too, Jak.” Daxter rubbed Jak’s arm. “I really do, Pal.” Jak clung to him tightly. “I just love Tess, too.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update? I'm sorry, did you mean; start 2000 other projects that you never finish?  
> ... Anyway it's been about a year. I'm sorry, two people that were following this, I'll post another update later.  
> And it'll be LONGER, STRONGER and probably have a different sort of style because I got over my aversion to dialogue tags.

Jak wasn't happy, but he wasn't about to push Daxter off.  It just wasn't fair. If he had just known sooner, figured it out before everything happened, this wouldn't even be a discussion.

Jak’s nails dug into Daxter’s coat. He wasn't being selfish, not really. He just wanted Daxter. Tess was nice, she was pretty too, everyone loved her. She could quite easily find someone else. He had even thought about dating her once, before she had started dating Daxter. 

It wouldn't be hard for her, there would be someone out there way more willing to get a white picket fenced, pink house in the country. Because that sure wasn't Daxter, though he was never sure if they were being serious with all their mushy couple stuff.

Jak peppered Daxter’s neck with angry and worried kisses. Daxter wouldn't desert him would he? He never had before, but he'd never had someone on par with Jak before.

“What about you?” Jak asked, trying to hold on even tighter.

“My ideal scenario? Well,” Daxter thought for a moment, putting a hand up to his chin. “There’d be a hot tub full of chocolate-” Jak cuffed him upside the head. 

“Ack, fine, okay.” He rubbed the spot. “I'd like it if you and Tess got along. Tess says she'd share, but she won't compete.” He looked at Jak. “What do you think?”

“If she won't compete she can pull out of the race.” Daxter glared.

“It's not a race, besides, there's plenty of orange lovin’ to go around.” he winked and Jak just kept a stern expression on his face.

“I'm not sharing.” 

That was it then, the moment of choice, the ultimatum was set. Daxter froze, looked down and sighed.

“You're making this real hard on me, pal. Can't you just try it? Try before you buy! And if it doesn't work then… uh.” Daxter was back where he started. Jak wasn't backing down to stop and consider, his mind was already made up.

Daxter leant back and sighed, taking a glance at the empty bar, taking in the clock on the wall.

“Crap!” he got up, practically dragging Jak along with him as he tore himself out of the booth. “The bar! I gotta get set up!” he stumbled a little, adjusting his clothes. “Jak, do me a favour would ya, check what we got behind the bar and- arg shoot. I need to take a shower.” He smelled of sex, sweat, and probably a few other things. He sprinted up the stairs, wobbling a little.

“Dax?” Jak had followed him and watched as Daxter nearly crumpled to the floor, hand at his lower back.

“Cripes that stung.” he rubbed at the spot, “What gives!” He knew exactly why it was, but it didn't mean he had to accept it as being fair. He headed to the shower before realizing he needed a change of clothes and rushed back. Jak turned on the water for him, aiming the showerhead at the wall as it heated up, maybe he could use a shower after Daxter was done; The wet wipes did clean him off but they left a residue on his skin that didn’t feel the best. 

Daxter however had no shame tearing off his clothes and jumping into the shower without a second thought, even with Jak standing right beside him.

“Oh thanks, scootch over I need to get in.” Jak moved back, a mixture of embarrassment and the feeling that he should have expected this. Daxter started soaking his hair, turning an eye to Jak, “What, did you want in too? Bring it in tough guy,” he gestured, “In the house of Daxter, there is no shame. And no pants.” Jak rolled his eyes and shrugged off his clothes. “You'd think with how long it took to get them I'd want to keep them on more.” Daxter chatted amicably, keeping up a stream of conversation and hot water aimed at him.

“You've been avoiding me for two weeks and now we're taking a shower together. If I knew all it would take is a blow job I would have got down on my knees day one. Seriously, next time you have a hot, burning, unyielding, wanton lust for my body that makes you realize how much you utterly adore me; just let me know, okay? You could have saved us a lot of time, Jak.”

“I'll keep that in mind.” Jak said, casting an eye downwards to look at Daxter’s body, rubbing soap on himself.

“Yeah, you can be such a baby, I can't believe that's the reason you were avoiding me. I mean, I'm even sexier now than I was before, but that's no reason to lose your mind, I understand I leave people starstruck but-” Jak started to touch Daxter, his hands slick. “Whoa there partner, ease up. I have work- actually yeah soap me up, I'll work on my hair and then I'll go down and get sorted. Do you think banana is a good flavour to go with today? I want to use it up but no one ever orders it. It's good news for Pecker but still.”

Jak enjoyed being able to feel Daxter, and share some casual intimacy, rubbing soapy patterns into his skin and holding him close. The soap smelled nice and it helped him to relax, mind blissfully blank for a few moments.

Daxter chatted, mostly to himself though Jak caught enough snippets to know Daxter was mentally going through inventory and recipes. He was a lot better at that sort of thing than Jak was, mental multitasking and all that. Jak didn't dwell on it, just holding Daxter close and getting more soap.

Daxter was soft, but still had plenty of muscle, right now he wasn't working them too hard so he was pretty squishy to the touch. Jak technically had more body fat, but he never bothered with trying to relax so he was pretty solid.

Jak enjoyed the shower as Daxter focused on getting clean, letting the hot water run over him.

“Daxie, you in the shower?” Tess called, and Jak jerked in surprise.

“Yeah!” Daxter called back, “be out in a sec.” Daxter started to quickly rinse, not even looking up as the bathroom door creaked open. 

Jak’s eyes flicked between Daxter and the thin screen separating them from Tess, before she cheerfully pulled it open.

“Room for one more?” she saw him before she finished her sentence and she froze completely, glancing off into a safe direction, putting on the expression she used while working for Krew; vaguely happy and vaguely oblivious, which meant she was surprised and didn't know what to do.

Jak glanced down automatically, and through the screen was in the way he caught a pretty good look at her.  He didn’t feel too bad about it, looking was just a thing people did, though the time he spent doing so was probably a little more than what could be excused by just human nature.

“Tess, babe, if you can find the space I ain't gonna stop ya, I don't mind being pressed up against ya. Jak’s gonna get an eyeful though... which it seems like he's already taking,” Daxter got a bit louder at the end, and Jak looked up at him to see Daxter’s raised eyebrow and folded arms.

Jak then quickly looked over to Tess to gauge her reaction right as her eyes flicked down to check him out. 

Jak felt vaguely affronted for a second, before realizing that it was fair play, but Tess had already caught the change in his body language and stepped back.

“Nah, I'll let you have your guy time, baby, next time give me an invite-”

“You don't have to,” Jak said quickly, to make it so he wouldn't feel any guilt over ogling her, though he would prefer if she did leave them in peace. He wasn't keen on sharing.

“If you say so!” she said chipperly, and squeezed herself in with them, any sort of tact thoroughly vanquished. 

Jak was pressed uncomfortably against the cool wall to make room, Tess stepping into the shower, Daxter letting her hog the spray. 

“I'm squeaky clean though,” Daxter said, demonstrating by pulling a strand of hair through his fingers, “so I'll be stepping out to let you to get acquainted,” he added with a wink, hoping out. “Have fun, my lovelies. Mwah!”

Daxter blew them a kiss and dashed out, avoiding the slightly alarmed blondes reaching for him. Jak gave up a lot quicker than Tess, who took a half step to stop Daxter. They just stood for a moment, and aside from the overwhelming awkwardness Jak started to get angry.

Daxter was going to push him to get along with Tess, but he didn't want to. She would be fine on her own, she practically was most of the time since he and Daxter went adventuring a lot. 

His eyes still dipped down to look at her, but he was more interested in her face, she looked different without her hair band, better in his opinion, sexier. She was pretty normally, but with her hair natural and wet she was a different sort of image. Of course if he was with Daxter he probably wouldn't get to look at a girl like this.

Jak ripped his eyes away at that thought, this was probably cheating, even if Daxter knew, propagated, and was okay with it.

“I'll get out-” Jak said about the time Tess said, “Should I go?” 

They both moved to exit and stopped at about the same time and Tess broke out into heavy giggles, hand over her face. Jak let out a quiet laugh and ruffled his hair.

She was hard to dislike, even if she was an obstacle she was still his friend and he couldn't hate her completely. He leaned back against the wall, the water having heated it up, letting her leave if she wanted to, though she seemed to be letting him do the same thing. 

“Wash my back?” she asked, turning slightly. 

Jak wasn't quite sure what to say and just shrugged, shifting his weight to the other foot. 

“Thanks,” she said, sweeping her hair out of the way, “I can never quite scrub hard enough.” She bent down to grab the soap and Jak felt the urge to grab her hips at the position she was in, though he didn't. She handed him the soap and started to do her hair. Seemed like this was a common system between the two of them.

“You know, I kind of hoped the two people I like being in the shower together would be sexier,” Daxter commented and the two jumped. 

“He hasn't been tested yet, go set up the bar!” Tess called out, pretending to throw something at him.

Tested?

“Sheesh, fine. Okay I'm gone, love you!” he called out, heading downstairs.

He tried to focus on the task at hand but couldn't help feeling suspicious and scrubbed Tess a little too hard. She took over, taking the scrubber while passing him the shampoo. She eventually caught sight of his face though, and tilted her head in question, which Jak didn't answer, snubbing her and turning his head away.

“Hey now, don't be a brat,” she said, pinching his cheeks and messing with his face. She opened her mouth to say more but Jak was already shoving her hands away, grimacing. Tess’s mouth quirked and her eyes narrowed for a moment before she struck, smushing his face together and quickly dropping her hands away before he could push at them. Jak waited, turning his back on her and getting shampoo in his hair as he crouched down to the conditioner.“You're lucky being a sulky, moody, baby turned out well this time,” she told him.

Tess squeaked in alarm as Jak squirted it on her head, waiting for her to shield her eyes before he squeezed the bottle properly. She shot him a faux annoyed look and Jak ruffled her head, making the conditioner slick all over her head, unable to see too well as the shower sprayed his face. Tess got her conditioner covered hands scrubbing his hair too, and they jokingly messed with each other's hair for a bit, Tess trying to get his into a ring shape while he blindly tried to make a tower, and then ruffle it down.

Eventually Jak tipped his head forward until he was no longer getting sprayed in the face, and Tess tilted her head so their foreheads touched. 

“Wanna tell me what was wrong?” she asked after a moment. And Jak avoided eye contact, pulling away to look at the wall instead.

Tess unworriedly fixed her hair and made sure there was no soap leftover on her while he stared at the wall.

“Haven't I been through enough tests,” Jak spat angrily and glared at the wall, making Tess stop her idle smiling and superfluous preening. 

“No,” her voice lifted at the end like she was asking a question, “you're supposed to get tested at least once a year, like going to the dentist, at least if you're doing anything that might mean you should, you know?”

“No?” And as he hand his eyebrows raised in confusion Tess stared blankly at him.

“We're talking STI tests, Jak.” 

“Oh,” he said, slightly embarrassed and frowning at the look Tess was giving him before she started explaining and discussing why it was so important.

“I mean,” she said, leaning against the wall, “you can even get them from just kissing someone.” 

“Wait really?” Tess nodded at his question.

“Yeah, herpes and some others,” she said, shrugging. “A lot of them have no symptoms at first either, it's kind of scary. Apparently a lot of people get herpes from their parents giving them a goodnight kiss when growing up, so one out of six people have it. With the three of us that means there's a fifty percent chance then.” She laughed.

“I don't think that's how that'd work.” Jak rubbed the back of his neck as Tess waved his concerns away, stepping out of the shower.

“Isn't it? How many people have you kissed- Keira and Ashelin, for starters. Samos seems like he'd have been an affectionate dad so if he has it so does Keira. Ashelin used to date Torn and Torn probably had a girlfriend before her, and Daxter has the both of us. That's like, eight theoretical people, just to start with.” 

“I get it,” Jak said, relaxing under the hot stream of water as the sound towels met his ears. “You know you also included me in that number.”

“You could have gotten it before any of them at some point,” she said in a defensive tone. “You were the only kid in the underground so you probably got plenty of kisses. But fine, Dax is an affectionate drunk, he kissed Taryn once, maybe he got Sig.”

Jak laughed, turning off the shower and getting out to stand in front of the fogged out mirror. 

“So anyway, that's why I'd like to know you're clean, just piece of mind. It's silly but stuff like that always makes me squeamish.”

“You ever get tested?” he asked, wrapping a towel around his hair.

“Yep!” She turned on the hair dryer, and Jak side eyed her for a moment before shaking his head and borrowing a spare set of clothes, heading downstairs to chat with Daxter. 

The night went pretty well, Jak nursing a drink or two and joking around with Daxter in between his bar-tending and even got roped into handing out lollipops to people who were leaving, Daxter’s way of keeping them from getting too loud while leaving. “How can they shout when there are suckers to be had? Plus it means we can keep an eye on em,” was his reasoning.

Jak ended up resting upstairs before the night was over, and a few hours later Daxter  _ accidentally _ landed on him when getting into bed, waking him up.

“So,” Daxter said, “Clinic tomorrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> Also alternatively titled, Daxter has no respect for counters.  
> And why yes, I do enjoy the sugary relationship Tess has with Daxter, fight me.


End file.
